My Heart Always Remember You
by feelMeenah
Summary: Because of fate, Zeri bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang akan selalu hadir menemani hidupnya ketika ia sedang di Korea untuk melayat neneknya. Pemuda yang manakah yang akan dia pilih? Mari dengarkan suara hatinya.


**Tittle : My Heart Always Remember You**

**Written by : feelmeenah**

**Length : Chaptered. On-Going**

**Rated : T**

**Casts : 1. Choi Zeri **

** 2\. Jung Daehyun**

** 3\. Park Jimin**

** 4\. Moon Jongup**

Summary **: **Because of fate, Zeri bertemu dengan dua pemuda yang akan selalu hadir menemani hidupnya ketika ia sedang di Korea untuk melayat neneknya. Pemuda yang manakah yang akan dia pilih? Mari dengarkan suara hatinya.

**~Have A Gratify Time~**

**.**

.

.  
.

**Chapter 1 : Go to Korea  
**

Tet...teeeett...teeeetttttt...

Suasana di kelas memang tak pernah sepi ketika bel pulang berdering. Hiruk-pikuk murid- murid didalam kelas maupun diluar kelas tak ada bedanya. Mereka semua terburu-buru merapihkan alat-alat tulis mereka kedalam tas untuk segera pulang kerumah ataupun bersantai bersama teman. Tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang gadis imut perawakan tinggi dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Ya! Kita mau main kemana hari ini Yoo Youngjae? Jangan ke taman kompleks lagi, males nih akhir-akhir ini rame"kata Zeri sambil memasukkan buku tulisnya kedalam tas tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya ke orang disampingnya.

"Engga ke taman kok Zee, bosen juga ke taman mulu. Emm, kemana ya? Kalo kantin aja gimana? Ayo kali-kali kita lama di sekolah" usul Youngjae yang sedang memainkan kapur kelas sambil menatap Zeri.

"Boleh, boleh. Btw gue laper banget Jae, pagi gue ga makan gara-gara telat. Elu sih ga bagunin gue"ujar Zeri jengkel.

"Belajar bangun sendiri Zee, kan katanya mau mandiri kemaren. Yaudah gue bantu lu biar mandiri" kata Youngjae dengan muka datarnya mengingat Zeri mengucapkannya dengan semangat kemarin.

"Ya..yaa...tetep aja Jae..."jawab Zeri kikuk.

"Iya, gue yang salah. Udah lupain. Ayo kantin Zee"Youngjae menarik tangan Zeri meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin, dia tau dia gak akan pernah menang debat bareng temen kecilnya itu.

.

~You can't lose in my heart~

.

.

Di Kantin

Keadaan kantin di Shanghai High School saat pulang sekolah memang tak seramai saat istirahat, mungkin mereka semua ingin cepat sampai di rumah atau mengikuti eskul di sekretariatnya masing-masing. Zeri dan Youngjae pun memilih tempat duduk di ujung dekat pepohonan.

"Eh, Jae elu gak latian? Minggu depan kan klub bulu tangkis tanding"Zeri memulai percakapan mereka.

"Santai aja Zee, gue latian bentar juga lawannya udah pasti kalah"ujar Youngjae dengan gaya sombongnya sambil menepukkan tangannya ke dada sebelah kirinya. Zeri yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman kecilnya itu.

Ketika mereka berdua asyik mengobrol, dari arah berlawanan datang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian jas hitamnya ke arah mereka berdua. Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat pria yang tak asing lagi dengannya berada dibelakang Zeri.

"Loh, ahjusshii? Ngapain kesini? Kan Zeri biasanya bareng saya"kata Youngjae sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Zeri penasaran kenapa Youngjae menyebutkan namanya pada pria itu, ia pun ikut memutar kepalanya untuk melihat pria itu.

"Heh?! Kim Ahjushii kenapa kesini?" Zeri juga bingung.

"Nona, halmeoni meninggal tadi siang. Tuan menyuruh saya menjemput anda"jelas Kim ahjushii.

Zeri terkejut bukan main, pasalnya ia jarang bertemu dengan neneknya mengingat neneknya tinggal di Korea yang jauh dengan daratan China, tapi walau begitu Zeri sangat menyayangi neneknya itu. Youngjae pun memberi pelukan ke sahabatnya itu sambil mengelus surainya dengan lembut.

"Dan Tuan menyuruh saya membawa anda untuk ke Korea sekarang" tambah Kim ahjushii yang tambah membuat mereka berdua kaget.

"A..apa? sekarang?"kata Zeri terbata.

"Iya nona"jawab Kim ahjushii.

Zeri pun terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata "Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang" ujar Zeli kepada Kim ahjushii.

Zeri pun menatap Youngjae, kemudian dia memeluknya "Youngjae, gue tinggal sebentar ya. Jangan kangen gue, ya walaupun gue tau lu pasti kangen gue". Youngjae pun tersenyum di pelukan sahabatnya mendengar omongannya. Zeri pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, gue pasti kangen sama kelinci imut gue ini. Kalau udah sampai sana, langsung kabarin gue. Jaga diri ya Zee."kata Youngjae sambil mencubit kedua pipi Zeri dan mengelus surai rambutnya.

Zeri pun mencium pipi sahabatnya itu, "Bye, Yoo Youngjae".

Zeri pun meninggalkan Youngjae dan masuk kedalam mobilnya bersama Kim ahjusshi.

"Apa kita kerumah dulu ya ahjusshi? Aku tak membawa baju untuk disana"kata Zeri.

"Tidak nona, kita langsung ke Bandara. Tuan dan Nyonya ingin nona segera sampai di Korea. Tuan sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan anda selama di Korea nanti" jelas Kim ahjusshi sambil menyetir.

"Baiklah..."

Ia pun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tak lama ia pun terlelap didalam mobil.

.

.

.  
.

A/N :

Hai hai hai yeorobuuunn...  
Ini ff pertama aku, aaahh gatau kenapa pengen bikin ff ini. Tiba-tiba dapet ide ini pas diangkot, nyampe rumah langsung ke kamer catet pagi buta bangun, keingetan ff ini. Langsung capcus deh. Baru tau gue kalo bikin ff itu jauh lebih susah daripada bacanya. Idenya udah dapet,tapi masih bingung nulis kata-katanya biar enak dibacanya. Apalagi kalo udah ada Silent Reader. Haduuuh. Btw, gue juga dulu Silent Reader, tapi gara-gara ff ini gue ga mau jadi SR lagi, kasian authornya. Author itu sebenernya pengen tau apresiasi reader sama cerita dia, sukses atau gagal. Yaaa, gue ga gak maksa juga. Saling menghargai aja yaaa yeorobuunn. Oiya, kalo mau tanya tanya juga gapapa kok, santai aja. Panggil eonni/feelmeenah aja biar ga kaku. Btw gue itu 98 line. Hadeh, ga nyangka udah banyak A/N nya, sampe ngantuk gitu yang baca. Annyeooong.

Have a Great Day yaa...

Sincerely

**-feelmeenah-**


End file.
